Annie Knox informative speech
Author: Annie Knox Title: Barack Obama Date: November 30, 2014 General Purpose: To Inform Specific Purpose: To bring attention to why Barack Obama should be seen as one of the greatest Presidents of all times. Thesis statement: My speech is going to talk about Barack Obama's childhood, unpopularity in the White house and the laws he enacted. Barack was born in 1961 in Honolulu, Hawaii. Before Obama was president he was a lawyer and also a community Organizer in Chicago, Illinois. In 2008 he exceeded any African American Dream of becoming president of the United States, during his presidency he Has accomplished a lot, but could have done more if the Republicans and the Democrats could agree on which bill to pass ultimately hurting the lower and Middle class. Obama has passed the minimum wage from $7.25 to $10.00 hr. To help lower income families. Attention getter: From a Dream to Reality!!! Dare to Dream Introduction topic: If you've ever dreamed to be someone you thought was impossible but now Realize it can become reality you can understand my topic of Barack Obama's Dream of becoming president of the United States, through his childhood he Was being prepped and never dreamed he would become president of the United States. As a African American presidency is something you dream of, but In the back of your head you know would be happen we're told you can be any Thing you want to be a child not believing it until Obama became president. Transition: Becoming the first African American President in the United States. Body 1. Barack Obama made history in 2008 by becoming the first Africa American president Of the United States. 1. According to (www.biography.com) Barack was born august 4, 1961 in Honolulu, Hawaii to Barack Obama Sr. (1936-1982) and Ann Dunham (1942-1995). 1. Barack was raised by his mother and stepfather until age 11, he then returned To Honolulu to live with his grandparents he stayed there until age 18 years old. 2. Barack attended and graduated from Penahou prep school in Honolulu. 1979-1981 He attended Occidental College he later transferred to Columbia University and Graduated in 1983 with a BA degree, he also attended Harvard Law School where He graduated with a JD degree. A. Barack married Michelle Levaughn Robinson in Chicago, they have two children Malia Ann born in 1998 and Natasha (known as Sasha) born in 2001 they reside In the Hyde Park area of Chicago. B. Barack Obama is the first African President to serve two consecutive terms, first 2008 and second term 2012. Laws Enacted: Healthcare Reform signed 3/2010 to make healthcare affordable and accessible for Families, seniors, business and tax payers. Middle and low income families will get a Tax credit that covers a significant portion of cost. Stimulus Package $787 billion stimulus package was approved February, 2009 design To jump start economic growth and save between $900,000 to 2.3 million jobs. $288 Billion in tax cuts, $224 billion in extended unemployment and $275 billion for job Creation using federal contracts, grants and loans. Minimum wage signed 2/12/14 to raise minimum wage from $7.25 to $10.10 hour Starting 1/1/15 to help the middle class and boost the economy. Student loans signed 8/9/13 to reduce the interest rate on subsidized student loans Taken out after July 1, 2013, this bill imposes a cap interest rate loan never exceed 8.25% for undergraduates, 9.5% for graduates and 10.5% for PLUS loans. FDA Oversight prohibits tobacco companies from using "low tar", "light" or "mild" Requires warning labels on packages and advertising restrictions of the products Requires companies to reduce levels of nicotine in cigarettes. Tobacco related health Care costs exceed $100 billion annually. Healthcare advocate say President Obama's immigration action should enable Hundreds of thousands of low income immigrants to California, to qualify for Medi Care even as stat officials say it's premature to comment on. The president has long supported raising the minimum wage from 7.25 to 10.00hr. So hard working Americans can have a decent wage for a day’s work to support their Families. President Obama's action on immigration will be met with legal challenges and Defunding measures. Congressional lawmakers say as Republicans plot their Response to what they see as an executive power grab Conclusion: In conclusion: Barack Obama is our first African American president, but a president for All people if we work together we can bring change for everyone. Review of main points: Barack dared to dream and became president imagine if we all dare to dream We could make the world a better place for all of us. Closing statement: President Obama's outlook on change states "Change will not come if we wait For some other person or some other time. We are the ones we've been Waiting for. We are the change that we seek." Reference Dailypost.com mobile.brainquote.com useconomy.about.com/od/candidates and economy cnn.com/2009/POLITICS/06/220bama.tobacco/index.htm Usapangpinas.com/u-spresident-barack-obama